Oportunidad
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: CHiro/OC, Antauri/OC. Una delgada línea lo separaba de salvar una vida o aceptar el destino. Otra, le permitiría a alguien mas cambiar un destino cruel por otro que tal vez no era tan oscuro. Yaoi
1. Posibilidad

**Cap.1**

**Como toda una vida se puede decantar a tragedia?... aunque en si no se podria llamar toda una vida, aunque unos pocos años si habian hecho un cambio… unos pocos años y dos personas, dos criaturas que jamás creyo que conoceria y que estuvieran a su lado, aun en sus ultimos momentos de vida…**

**Él ya había muerto… el maldito Esqueleto ya lo había rebatado de su lado… y ahora, parecía que quería llevarse al pequeño también… el único recuerdo que quedaba de el momento mas feliz que había pasado en su joven vida, ahora iba a ser arrebatado de sus manos…**

**Se lanzó gritando el nombre del niño que lo miraba con aquellos enormes ojos, tan identicos a los propios… pero estaba tan lejos… una columna enorme, inmensa había caido sobre su pequeño, sobre lo ultimo que le quedaba de esperanza de vida, aplastando su diminuto cuerpo.**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Por fin la ciudad estaba a salvo… pero mientras el polvo de los escombros se asentaba y al fin dejaba ver su escena de destrucción, se podia apreciar una figura no muy grande, no muy diferente de cuando había comenzado a usar aquel traje…**

**Y ahora, la luz lo iluminaba con un pequeño cuerpo en brazos… totalmente desfigurado, si el mismo no hubiera visto su rostro antes de haber sido aplastado por la columna, jamás se hubiera dado cuenta de que era nada mas y nada menos que Serin… su pequeño Serin… En cambio el cuerpo de Karin ni siquiera aparecia… la ultima vez que lo había visto, este lo había arrojado de su lado para que no fuera eliminado… le había salvado la vida a cambio de la suya propia… Karin… porque había hecho eso?**

**Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, mojando el cuerpo que colgaba inerte de sus brazos… pronto llegarían los monos, estaba seguro de que ya estaban buscandolo pero definitivamente no quería que lo vieran en ese estado y muchisimo menos, se enteraran de lo sucedido…**

**Se levanto muy a su pesar y se dirigió hacia la Base Subterranea… estaba seguro de que ese sitio sería el último en el que lo buscarían, era mas probable que registraran toda la ciudad antes de que por alguna extraña razon a Gibson se le ocurriera que podrían ver ahí… Incluso intento suprimir lo poco que sentía que le quedaba de poder primate, no quería que ni siquiera quedara la posibilidad de que Antauri lo detectara… no, por el momento, solo deseaba estar solo… solo como lo estaría de ahora en delante ya que ni Karin ni Serin estarian…**

**Suspiro y se sento en una de las mesas con el pequeño cuerpo frente suyo… solo lo miraba, increíble que se pareciera tanto a él, Serin tenía 14 años pero se veía del mismo tamaño que el tendría a los 12 o menos… era muy pequeño y su carácter siempre fue dulce y manso… muy diferente al propio y al de su padre…**

**Paso mucho tiempo… o al menos eso sintio, pues de repente noto que se había quedado dormido y por una pantalla pudo darse cuenta de que ya era muy tarde en la noche… se estiro un poco mientras pensaba en que explicación le daria a sus amigos, después de todo, ellos no sabían que el tenia pareja y un hijo… **

**De seguro ni siquiera se lo imaginaban… jamás habia dicho nada ni habia dado muestras para que no se enteraran.**

**Se levanto pesadamente mientras pensaba que podía hacer con el cadáver que descansaba frente a él… pero de inmediato se giro… había algo en el aire… el poder primate… podía sentir que algo le decía… era eso o el intenso dolor que sentia había comenzado a afectarle**

**_-Aun puedes hacer algo…_**

**Esa voz… rayos!... si de por si la situación no podía empeorar, ese sujeto tenía que venir y hacerlo sentir peor… que nunca iba a dejarlo en paz!?**

**_-_Rey Esqueleto…**

**_-Casi, pero… aun no- _dijo el antiguo Alquimista apareciendo entre las sombras, pero sin abandonar estas… Chiro en su espalda comenzó a formar su lanza cuando el espiritu levanto una mano- _no he venido a causarte mal Chiro… solo quiero ayudar…_**

**-Tu me quitaste a mi familia, como quieres que ahora confie en ti!?- exclamo furioso lanzando su Lanza de Chiro pero para su completo horror, esta solo lo atraveso**

**-_Bueno… no dire nada mas- _dijo el espiritu comenzando a disolverse- _pero por si te interesa…_ **

**Se escucho un golpe al momento de desaparecer el espiritu y al lado de las sombras, Chiro distinguio algo parecido a un boton muy bien oculto en la pared…**

**Chiro no sabía si pulsarlo o no… ya había tenido muy malas experiencias siguiendo sus instintos (y siguiendo a otras personas) y esta no parecía ser diferente de alguna otra de esas situaciones, pero… **

**Él había dicho que quería ayudar y bueno, ya lo había ayudado una vez… como el había dicho, esa esencia que se aparecia en su ayuda aun no era contaminada por la maldad del Rey Esqueleto asi que tal vez, solo tal vez… pudiera confiar en él.**

**Pulso el boton frente suyo y este se hundio, comenzando a temblar el suelo y las paredes del lugar; Chiro se agarro a la mesa donde descansaba el cuerpo del niño que llevaba su sangre y solo espero a que pasara todo, a que terminara… Una compuerta oculta en la pared se deslizo hacia abajo, permitiendole la entrada al niño a una habitación contigua, una habitación muy antigua llena de polvo y telarañas y también abarrotada de objetos de metal y circuitos, aparentemente esa habitación tenía muchisimos años de haber sido dejada tal cual.**

**No podía dejar de ver alrededor, si mal no estaba ni los mismos ciber monos estarían enterados de su existencia o si no, ese lugar estaría mas limpio que una bandeja de plata; camino al centro de esta donde había una pequeña cama de metal… una cama que ya había había visto antes, pero donde?**

**De pronto, se escuchó un ruido fuerte de metal y de la pared cayo una pequeña puertecilla, aparentemente oculta… Chiro rio para si, que otras cosas mas podrían estar escondidas en aquella base?... no lo sabía pero tal vez era hora de descubrirlas. Se acercó a ese hueco en la pared y de este, cayeron varios papeles en rollo; Chiro los desenvolvió lentamente y abrio mucho los ojos… acaso eran?... no podía ser pero… no podía negar lo que tenía en sus manos y comenzo a temblar…**

**-No… puede ser…- susurró para si mismo mientras se giraba y los contemplaba- esto…**

**En efecto… no podía estar equivocado, penso mientras caminaba hacia la habitación donde se había encontrado y miraba el cadáver de su pequeño hijo y volvía a mirar los planos… lo que tenía en las manos, no era nada mas y nada menos que los planos de los ciber monos.**

**Miro alrededor y de nuevo los planos… los planos a los que le había guiado el Alquimista… acaso esperaba que él?... miro el cuerpo frente suyo y de nuevo miro los planos y los apreto cerrando los ojos… la parte buena de aquel ser que le había arrebatado a su familia le estaba dando una oportunidad de arreglar algo.**

**Y no podía desperdiciarla.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TBC**


	2. 15 años atrás

**Cap.2**

**CIUDAD SHUGGAZOOM… 15 AÑOS ATRÁS…**

**-MONO FU!**

**Un sonido de estallido… de nuevo, la ciudad estaba a salvo y todos los ciudadanos gritaban de alegría. Chiro se paso el brazo por la frente mientras respiraba aliviado… esa ultima bestia enviada por el Rey Esqueleto por poco y no los aplasta a todos con su enorme mole de cuerpo pero con el golpe recibido le había enviado a caer en lo que parecía ser el enorme patio de algún tipo de institución no muy lejana de la ciudad.**

**-Y de nuevo, el graaaaaaaaan y poderoso niño mono salva el día… es tan… asquerosamente inspirador…**

**-Karin…**

**No podía ser… de todos los lugares donde podía haber caido después de ganar con su último ataque, tenía que ser ese!... miró hacia arriba y si, podía ver la campana que señalaba la escuela pública de Shuggazoom… hacía tiempo que no iba, pero aun esa voz la reconocería donde fuera…**

**No sabía quien era peor… el Rey Esqueleto o el chico que estaba parado frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de superioridad que le hacia querer golpear algo mas que a los enemigos de Shuggazoom… aunque en ello fueran olvidadas las enseñanzas de Antauri…**

**Cabello negro liso y brillante, un triangulo de fleco que solo dejaba ver un ojo azul y filoso, completamente helado, la coleta amarrada hacia abajo dentro de un tubo estilo samurai… los brazos cruzados, su sonrisa de superioridad todo en fin!... maldito Karin, aun y que no se veían en mucho tiempo tenía que seguir molestando?**

**-Qué pasa Chiro?- dijo el chico con un tono de voz agudo hecho especialmente para punzar a Chiro, cosa que ya había logrado- ya no te da gusto verme?**

**-Eres un…**

**Chiro sin terminar de hablar intentó golpearlo… no con la fuerza que usaba para atacar a sus enemigos pero si como para quitarse ese fastidio de su lado… aunque el fastidio sin dejar de estar con los brazos cruzados y ni siquiera esforzarse esquivaba facilmente toda y cada una de sus patadas y ataques… **

**-De verdad niño, esto es aburrido- dijo el otro deteniendose al fin y tomando el pie de Chiro, antes de empujarlo hacia atrás logrando que diera en el piso- hay chicos a los que les robo el almuerzo que dan mas batalla que tu… si me disculpas… me retiro antes de que llegue tu caballería colorida a salvarte…**

**-Yo no necesito que me salven- gruñó Chiro mientras el chico se alejaba riendo**

**Como lo odiaba, ese sujeto en verdad era…! Se quedo mirando hacia el sitio por donde se fue mientras a sus espaldas podía escuchar claramente como sus ciber monos llegaban para ver como se encontraba después de tan dura batalla.**

**-Chiiiiiiiiiiiro, donde estabas?- preguntó Nova corriendo hacia el niño y abrazándose a él con auténtica alegría**

**-Lo siento es que…- miro hacia la escuela- sentí nostalgia, eso es todo…**

**-Vamos… nosotros te enseñamos mejor de lo que te podrían enseñar en ese lugar- dijo Gibson a lo que Sparks lo aventó con la cintura- que!?**

**-Lo se Gibson…- suspiró Chiro- lo mejor será regresar al ciber robot… debemos prepararnos para cualquier otra cosa que suceda**

**-Entendido chico- cantaron alegremente Sparks y Otto, corriendo delante de Chiro mientras Gibson se sobaba la zona empujada**

**-Que le pasa a ese loco…?**

**-No puedes culpar a Chiro de extrañar su antigua vida- dijo Antauri pasandole por un lado al azul- después de todo, ahora que está con nosotros, ya no tiene la vida fácil de antes…**

**-Cierto**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Por alguna razón, esa noche Chiro no podía dormir… había una sensación… un algo… algo que no podía describir, sus nervios estaban al 100 y eso no le dejaba estar tranquilo… no podía mas que removerse inquieto en su cama, mirando a todas partes y buscando a ese escurridizo sueño que no se dejaba llegar.**

**Se coloco la almohada sobre la cabeza, mientras gruñía su desgracia… rayoooooooos… ya sabía que al día siguiente no habría emergencia que lo despertase y por lo mismo estaba todo contrariado… como necesitaba de dormir…**

**Miro de reojo hacia su armario que desde hacia un tiempo de noche permanecia completamente cerrado… se froto los brazos mientras los nervios hacian presa de él y por mas que lo intentaba, no podía quitar la vista de aquel lugar. Recordaba que ahí había visto el rostro de Esqueleto y que por ello, ahora no podía acercarse a aquel armario apenas oscurecía… los demás probablemente se reirian pero en verdad le daba miedo… con las pesadillas de dia tenía mas que suficiente, ni ganas de repetirlas a esas horas.**

**De pronto, una sensación mas fuerte lo invadio… miro a todas partes mientras aquel sentimiento crecía a cada momento… el mismo sentimiento que lo recorrio el día que descubrió el ciber robot… la misma sensación que la primera vez que desperto a los monos…**

**Miró por una ventana que siempre se abría en su habitación cuando dormía… el poder primate… podía sentirlo… estaba mas fuerte que nunca y no pudo evitar levantar la vista al cielo… unas nubes comenzaban a formar un anillo color verde, que se cernía sobre el parque principal de Shuggazoom… **

**Justo arriba de la zona de la Base Subterranea…**

**Sin transformarse, Chiro salió corriendo del ciber robot sin saber que un par de ojos amarillos lo observaban… el chico solo se dirigió hacia el parque donde el poder primate lo arrastraba casi literalmente con urgencia, como si algo importante fuera a suceder. Corrió a todo lo que daban sus pequeñas piernas, tan rápido que no se fijo cuando algo o "alguien" se atravesaba en su camino hasta que ya era muy tarde: ambos chocaron con fuerza y cayeron al suelo, adoloridos ante semejante trancazo llevado**

**Chiro se agarró la cara mientras sentía el dolor en todo su cuerpo… el golpe en verdad había sido muy duro y ahora se encontraba sentado, agarrandose la cabeza cuando lo noto… cabello negro y coleta… que no le tenía piedad el destino?**

**-Karin…**

**-Niño mono…**

**-Que rayos haces aquí?- dijo Chiro levantandose al mismo tiempo que el otro y de inmediato, ambos saltaron a posición de pelea**

**-La pregunta es, que hace el niño mono fuera de la cama a estas horas?- dijo con el unico ojo visible tirandole hielo**

**-Yo pregunte primero- gruño Chiro**

**-Pues yo vine porque me llamaron**

**-Que?- dijo Chiro confundido pero sin quitar su pose de amenaza- a que te refieres con que te llamaron?**

**-Pues si!... estaba yo alla en el orfanato intentando dormir porque no he podido pegar ojo en toda la bendita noche y de repente algo en mi cabeza me dijo que tenía que venir!- exclamó el chico cruzandose de brazos y mirando hacia un lado- con tal de que me volviera el sueño, aquí me tienes, satisfecho?**

**En realidad no… Chiro lo miraba con desconfianza… a él lo había llamado el poder primate, de eso no había duda pero a Karin?... solo el Rey Esqueleto de seguro porque casi podía jurar que lo que sea que lo hubiera llamado no debía ser nada bueno, porque Karin era un malvado**

**Pero las miradas de ambos fueron interrumpidas cuando un destello verde mas grande brillaba sobre sus cabezas y un objeto redondo caía del cielo y se incrustraba en la base de la antena en el parque, justo arriba de la Base Subterranea.**

**-Mejor dejemos esta discusión para otro día y vayamos a ver- dijo Karin mientras Chiro apretaba los puños**

**-Primero, tu no me das órdenes- dijo Chiro- y segundo, podría ser peligroso… mejor quedate aquí…**

**-Aja… claro… yo me quedo- se rio Karin caminando hacia donde se había caido el objeto**

**Chiro solto un globito blanco, antes de calmarse y seguir al chico delante suyo… era obvio que discutiendo no lograrían nada y de seguro, si pasaba algo malo, mínimo podría cantarle el "te lo dije"**

**Se acercaron al objeto que aún soltaba destellos verdes y brillantes… era ovalado y plateado y aun soltaba ese humo verde, producto del calor que había desprendido al caer… ambos chicos se miraron mientras la parte de techo de esa cosa se levantaba… **

**-Esto… es imposible…**

**Chiro miraba el interior con la boca abierta, mientras el viento volaba un papel del interior hasta los pies de Karin que aun no se había dado cuenta de ello, pues observaba sorprendido al igual que el otro el interior de lo que ahora se daban cuenta, era una nave.**

**Dentro de esta nave, se encontraba un ciber mono… muy extraño, según Chiro después de Mandarín no había ningun otro que desconociera… pero este… por dentro le decía algo que ya lo conocía, era extrañamente familiar y le producía una sensación como de… abandono.**

**El pequeño robot era blanco, con los enormes ojos sin brillo celeste brillante y llevaba una coletita samurai blanca también… así que por esto lo llamaba el poder primate… tenía que encontrar a ese monito…**

**-No Chiro, yo tampoco conozco a esa criatura**

**La voz le sobresalto… era Antauri que lo miraba con sus enormes ojos como siempre, de saber más de lo que el conocía**

**-Pero como… cuando…?**

**-Solo podremos saberlo cuando lo despertemos- dijo Antauri que por alguna extraña razón, tampoco podía quitarle los ojos de encima… no reconocía el metal, era un elemento totalmente desconocido para él… pero de reojo notó algo…**

**Sin que Karin se diera cuenta, Antauri observó sus movimientos… se había agachado en el suelo y recogido el pequeño papel que yacía a sus pies… el chico abrió grande los ojos para luego, dirigirlos a Chiro que estaba pensando como llevar aquella nave hacia el ciber robot. El chico de la coletita, solo veia el papel y luego al otro niño hasta que algo pareció llegar a su comprensión y se guardo aquel papel en un bolsillo de su pantalón… algo en su mirada había cambiado, eso podía notarlo Antauri… ya lo averiguaría luego**

**-Vamos Chiro… llevemos a este mono a casa…**

**El chico asintio mientras comenzaba a empujar la nave junto con Antauri y Karin se daba la vuelta.**

**-Tu también debes venir- dijo el mono negro mirando a Karin, que se giro- tu también descubriste esto, así que también debes de saber de que trata**

**Este solo asintió y comenzo a ayudarlos a empujar aquella cosa al ciber robot… que estaba pasando en ese sitio?**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**TBC**


End file.
